


Try It Again And You're Dead.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [30]
Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Protective Mickey, Smooch, mickey deserved the world, we love bad ass caring mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Request:LOVING ALL THE PROTECTIVE PRISON HUBBY FIC, ESPECIALLY WHERE IAN SEES MICK IN THE INFIRMARY. CAN WE SEE THE FLIP SIDE? IAN GETS HURT AND MICK GETS ALL KICK-ASS/SWEET-CINNAMON-ROLL IN THE WAY ONLY MICKEY CAN?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150823
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	Try It Again And You're Dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: valeskaheart.  
> Twitter: valeskamonaghan.

It was a warm day in Chicago after a couple days of rain which meant the inmates were able to go outside, play basketball, work out or just sit in the yard and play cards or chess.  
Ian always played basketball with inmates he formed a friendship with while Mickey sat with a few people and would just play cards; he'd always cheat but either no one knew or they just didn't feel like calling him on it.

After a few moments of the normal voices flowing through the air, Mickey heard people yelling. He looked up to the basketball court and was off his ass the moment he saw Ian being shoved against the gate.

"Hey!" Mickey shouted, "I'd let him go if you don't want to fucking die!"

Mickey got there and shoved someone out of his way only to be shoved right back.

So Mickey swung and sent the guy to the ground only to see Ian being hit in the stomach and falling to the ground.

He didn't care that he was in prison with some of his dads old friends lingering around all that bullshit. He just cared about Ian.

Cops came over to break up the fight so Mickey ran over to Ian who was curled up on the ground curled up in his vomit.

"Christ, Ian. Don't worry, I'm going to get you to the infirmary."

Ian rolled his head exposing the fact he had gotten hit in the face. He had a bloody nose and a busted lip.

"Can you stand?" Mickey asked.

"Milkovich, get out of the way so we can get him to the infirmary."

"Fuck that. I'm going with him." 

Mickey stepped back so Ian could be lifted on to a gurney but he was right there with them as they walked him through the court yard. He glanced around to the group that had turned on Ian and made a threatening gesture to them.

Mickey wasn't going to let this go.

Seeing as Mickey couldn't actually go in the infirmary until Ian was stable, Mickey snuck off to his cell and grabbed the shiv that he and Ian had hidden in a book. He clenched it in his fist and walked back out to the yard.

If someone thought they could get away with touching Ian then they were thinking wrong. Everyone here knew who Mickey was and what he was capable of. Apparently they forgot that he was with Ian and anyone who harmed the red head was going to regret it.

"Yo! Which one of you dumbasses hit Ian?"

The group chuckled and moved away to point at an inmate that was sitting at the table looking nervous.

"This fuck head did it?" Mickey asked.

"Milkovich, we're not dumb enough to touch the red head. We were only there to make sure he didn't kill him."

"Tommy, if you don't tell me the truth you're going to get it just like the person who hit him."

Tommy scoffed, "It wasn't me. It really was him. He's new here and he wanted to prove himself. I warned him not to go after Ian that his boyfriend would come after him but he was determined to prove us wrong."

Mickey glared at the guy at the table. He looked younger than Ian so what the hell was he doing here?

"That true? You wanted to prove yourself so you didn't listen to their warning?"

"I wanted to prove that I could take care of myself." The guy replied, "That's it."

Mickey licked his lips, "You went after the wrong person."

He let out a threatening laugh and stepped closer causing the guy to scramble from his feet.

"I didn't mean anything by it!" He defended, "I'm Arthur. You must be Mickey?"

"I'm going to be the last thing you see, Arthur."

He grabbed Arthur by the front of his suit and slammed him up against the gate. Mickey was fucking fuming. The thought of this little twerp somehow attacking Ian.

"Ian wasn't prepared." Tommy whispered, "I told everyone to fuck off and just let it go but Arthur was determined and waited until Ian wasn't looking."

Mickey's grip tightened.

"You got a shiv don't you?"

Mickey nodded.

The shiv was growing heavy in his hand.

"Milkovich! Don't even think about it!"

Mickey cursed at the sound of an officer walking his way, "He hit Ian so I'm going to make sure he learns his lesson."

"Ian's awake. Go see him and let him go, Mickey. Don't extend your fucking sentence."

"I won't do it again." Arthur promised, "I'm sorry."

What a little chicken shit, Mickey thought.

"You go near Ian again and I promise that's the last thing you'll ever do."

He dropped Arthur to the ground and kept the shiv hidden as he walked out of the yard back to the infirmary.  
Luckily there was no one else in there.

"Ian, Jesus Christ."

Ian smiled softly, "Look how the tables have turned."

"Shut up, Gallagher. It's not funny!"

Ian laughed, "It is. I let a little guy like that get me."

"You weren't paying attention, Ian. You weren't expecting it. Are you okay? How's your face feel? Did they give you some water?"

Ian smiled, "I love this side of you, Mick. I'm fine I promise."

Mickey leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Mickey!"

The dark haired boy jumped, "What?"

"You have the shiv?" Ian hissed, "What were you going to do?"

"Kill him."

Ian snorted, "You're an idiot you know that right?"

"These fuckers know not to mess with you, Ian. It's not my fault they don't listen."

"Stop talking and kiss me, Mickey."

Mickey flipped him off but leaned down and kissed him anyway, "Happy Gallagher?" 

Ian smiled, "I am. I'll be spending the next few days relaxing in our little home."

"Home? You mean the four by four cell that we live in?"

"You're there so it's home, Mickey."

Mickey blushed, "You got your ass kicked and you're sitting here spewing romantic shit at me."

Ian grinned, "I'm fine, Mick. I just need to learn to pay attention."

"You're not wrong but I promise you now, Gallagher, I'll kill anyone who touched you. I swear to fucking-"

Ian stopped him by pulling him back down to kiss him, "Sometimes you talk way too much, Mickey. Now, help me to my feet and get me back to the cell."

"You can leave?"

Ian nodded, "They said I could either lay here for a while or head back to the cell and I'd rather just go lay with you."

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Of course you would you fucking sap."

"Help me to my feet you asshole before I stab you."

"I'd like to see you try." Mickey chuckled, "Lets go you ginger shit." 

Ian's sides hurt but luckily there were no serious injuries. A few days laying down and he'd be back up on his feet playing basketball with other inmates.

"Next time really look at who you choose as your teammate."

Ian laughed against Mickey's neck and kissed it softly, "You have no room to talk. Look who you chose as your cell mate."

"You fucker!"

Ian's laugh echoed around the small room, "Get some sleep, Mickey. I'm not going anywhere."

"You climb back to your bunk and I'm going to stab you, Gallagher."

"Yeah, yeah. You're all talk, Mickey. Get some sleep."

The two kissed for a few moments before getting comfortable and falling asleep.

If Arthur ended up going to the infirmary a few days later, Ian never suspected Mickey was part of that.


End file.
